fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Alternate Universe: Episode Five
Thanksgiving Meal BigBlue jumped into RoboHokie, activating it, and preparing it for battle. The defenders got a little worried but weren't about to back down. Not without a fight. StAdam ran at it with anger and jumping up to it's torso giving it a mighty kick, "YOU THINK THAT'LL STOP ME, SLUSH PUPPY????", shouted BigBlue menacingly. BigBlue called for blues as two of them jumped from behind RoboHokie, StAdam kicked one of them and started to punch the other. BigBlue was getting angrier and called for more blues but again, StAdam beat them with ease. "Oh you aint taking all the fun," whispered StIvan as he ran past StIvan, punching all the blues in the way until he finally reached RoboHokie and he leaped up to punch it's chest. RoboHokie was down on the floor so the defenders took their chance. Stam lashed at it with his sword, Stonic spin dashed it, StAdam power kicked it and StIvan tried to crotch kick it until he realised that it was a robot so he uppercutted it. BigBlue was losing his patience so he got up and pushed a button. That button made RoboHokie's eyes go green as if it was charging something up. "What's it doing?" questioned Stam. "I don't know but whatever it is it cant be good...", replied StAdam. RoboHokie was finished charging and suddenly, out of nowhere, massive green beams came crashing down like lightning. These beams came down fast, to fast for even Stonic to dodge. The defenders were down. RoboHokie flew closer to the ground, so close that it was almost touching it! It came nearer, and nearer, and nearer "It's been fun Slush Puppies!" said BigBlue confindently. The defenders closed their eyes as they were ready for their end, RoboHokie grew nearer but it's next step tripped it over, causing it to fall on the ground. BigBlue was shaken inside and accidently landed on the self-destruct button. There was a big explosion and when the smoke cloud was cleared up, all that was there was a green stickfigure laying on the grass. They all looked in amazement as they all knew who it was, "NUB???" They all said in synch. "I'm a pretty piny, I'm a pretty pony, I'm a pretty pony" said Nub over and over again as he was curled up into a ball, rocking himself side to side. They all facepalmed. However BigBlue was laying on the floor beside Nub feeling dizzy. StAdam walked over to him and grabbed him. "Give. Me. Back. My students. NOW." said StAdam angrily. BigBlue groaned and sweated. StAdam looked more cloely and to his confusion he saw red on BigBlue's face, "Did I make him bleed?" Questioned StAdam. Suddenly, StAdam fell back in pain and BigBlue was gone. "aaarghh" groaned StAdam, "Who was that!?" "Well nice to see you too," StAdam looked up and to his amaze, he saw Blue Admin. "I'm just taking back what's mine, okay? But I did like the way you fought so as a consolation prize you can have this." He threw a small sube at StAdam. "Cya Sucker!" Blue Admin disappeared without a trace. StAdam put down the cube and hit the button. The cube broke and out of it came a bright yellow stickfigure. "STACEY!" exclaimed StAdam as he gave her a hug. "I'm glad too see you're safe. "As am I with you," said Stacey softly. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki